Stand up Paddleboarding (SUP) is a new sport that requires the use of a very long paddle with a canoe style blade on one end and a palm grip or T Top on the other end. While traditional canoe paddles are designed for the paddler to use while sitting, SUP paddles, as the name implies, are designed for paddling while standing upright on a surfboard like craft.
A SUP paddler might engage in two relatively different sports while paddling: Surfing on waves or touring. The two sports are very different in how the paddlers use the paddle, and in SUP, the craft is designed to surf as well as travel over long distances of water, called touring. Because SUP users may engage in both activities in the same outing, the need to shorten the paddle for surfing and then lengthen it for touring exists.
In addition to the applications associated with SUP, any canoe-type paddle having an adjustable length shaft is desirable for other reasons. For example, the ability to adjust the length of the paddle allows a single paddle to accommodate users of different sizes or ages or allows the user to adjust the length for different conditions. Adjustable shaft length paddles also provide the advantage of facilitating travel by having the ability to provide a more compact form. Yet another benefit of an adjustable length paddle is the capability of adapting to different applications or uses. Accordingly, these and other reasons make adjustable length a beneficial feature of paddles used with watercraft.
Due to the many advantages, a number of adjustable length paddles exist, including those adapted for SUP. However, these prior art designs typically suffer from the inherent flaw that the mechanism to adjust the length protrudes or is located on the exterior of the shaft, entering into the space used by the hands. This creates a spot where the hand can no longer freely slide up and down the shaft while paddling, surfing, touring or otherwise employing the paddle with the watercraft. Furthermore, such designs also typically require holes in the shaft that weaken the structure. Other types of adjustable paddles have an internal mechanism, but the adjustment of these paddles is neither obvious to the user or requires complicated maneuvers to effect the change in length.
Therefore, there is a need for a watercraft paddle having an adjustable length shaft. Similarly, there is a need for such a paddle that provides adjustability while offering a smooth and unencumbered shaft to facilitate use. It would be desirable for the adjustment to be obvious to the user, and simple to operate allowing for quick adjustment while paddling. Further, there is a need for such a paddle that maintains the structural integrity of the shaft without additional holes. This invention satisfies these and other needs.